Más que un abrazo
by SeriesTherapy - Traducciones
Summary: Traducción de "More than a hug", de J.D. Cunegan. Escena del episodio 4x09, Killshot. "Esa simple declaración, que tenía muchísimo significado para los dos, hizo que Kate se levantara de la silla antes de que pudiera pensárselo dos veces, acercándose a Castle y rodeándole los anchos hombros con los brazos."


**Historia original: "** _ **More than a hug**_ **", de J.D. Cunegan, incluido en su colección "** _ **A Series of Unrelated Events**_ **".**

 **Durante el episodio Kill Shot (4x09)**

* * *

Kate podía sentir la energía abandonándola mientras se acercaba a su escritorio, con la dificultad de su caso más reciente multiplicada por su trastorno de estrés postraumático y el hecho de que intentara ocultarlo, haciéndose la dura, como siempre. Solo Espo había intuido la verdad; en parte por su vínculo, formado durante los años que habían trabajado juntos, y en parte por su propia experiencia.

Incluso ahora, con el caso resuelto, sus palabras resuenan en su mente.

 _¿Crees que es una debilidad? Conviértelo en fuerza._

La carga se aligeró de alguna manera cuando vio a Castle sentado en su silla, con las manos entrelazadas. Él la miró, sonriendo suavemente cuando ella depositó su cuaderno encima de la mesa.

– Hola.

– Hola – respondió Kate mientras se sentaba en su silla. – ¿Qué haces?

– Esperar a mi compañera – Castle bromeó, aunque la chispa habitual estaba ausente en sus ojos. Tal vez Espo no era el único que se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba. – A lo mejor la has visto. Es muy guapa; cree que puede saltar de un edificio a otro de una zancada, lleva todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, pero se las arregla para reírse de mis chistes.

Kate inclinó la cabeza para esconder la sonrisa en sus labios y el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Asintió una vez con la cabeza antes de responder.

– Parece dura de pelar.

– Dímelo a mí – sonrió el escritor. – En fin, si la ves, dile que me debe unos cien cafés.

Ella observó cómo Castle se levantaba para irse de la comisaría, sin duda para volver a casa con su hija y su madre. Ella sabía desde hace algún tiempo que estaba enamorada de él, tanto si estaba dispuesta a admitirlo como si no, pero a la luz de este caso, de cómo había actuado Castle, su corazón se constriñó contra su pecho.

Se sentó un poco más derecha.

– ¿Castle? – Él se paró y la miró, con los ojos azules esperanzados pero cautelosos. – Gracias.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó él, confundido.

– Por no presionarme – respondió ella. – Y darme el espacio para superar esto.

– Siempre – prometió Castle, con la más minúscula de las sonrisas apareciendo en su cara.

Esa simple declaración, que tenía muchísimo significado para los dos, hizo que Kate se levantara de la silla antes de que pudiera pensárselo dos veces, acercándose a Castle y rodeándole los anchos hombros con los brazos. No le importaba que él pudiera notar la venda que le envolvía la muñeca; mientras Kate volvía la cabeza hacia un lado, escuchando el latido del corazón de su compañero, solo podía pensar en una cosa: este era el hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida. Y aunque ese pensamiento la asustara, Kate sabía que era inútil negarlo por más tiempo.

Sintió cómo los brazos de Castle la estrujaban una vez que la sorpresa del abrazo se disipó. Realmente no eran gente que se abrazara por cualquier cosa, excepto si acababan de desarmar una bomba nuclear, por supuesto. Con los ojos cerrados, Kate dejó que sus manos se expandieran por la espalda de él.

Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, para que sus labios estuvieran cerca de su oreja. Notó cómo él se tensaba cuando su exhalación le acarició la piel, y sus brazos le apretaron aún más fuerte.

– Te quiero – susurró, en voz tan baja que no estaba segura de si él la había oído.

Pero cuando sus brazos se relajaron a su alrededor, y Castle la miró con una sonrisa maravillada, ella supo que sí lo había hecho. El rojo volvió a sus mejillas, y Kate se quedó contemplando el suelo.

En ese momento, se había olvidado de que se suponía que no iba a decírselo todavía.

– Kate…

Ahora era demasiado tarde.

– Es cierto – susurró ella, acariciándole la cara con una mano. – Te he querido desde hace algún tiempo y… bueno, hoy ha sido otro recordatorio de por qué.

La sonrisa en la cara de Castle creció con cada palabra de Kate, pero desapareció una vez que él paseó su mirada por el resto de la oficina. Tenían público; Kate podía saberlo incluso sin mirar.

– Ojalá pudiera besarte ahora mismo – susurró Castle.

– Lo sé – afirmó ella. – ¿Esta noche? Te invito a cenar.

La sonrisa volvió a su cara, al igual que el brillo a sus ojos.

– Es una cita.


End file.
